


Heartbreakingly in Love

by himekohimura



Series: Heartbreaking [2]
Category: JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae is in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreakingly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that is loosely related to Heartbreakingly Cute, though you don't have to read the other to understand this one.

Junsu remembered the first time Hyukjae dated. It was some really bitchy girl with big boobs and Junsu didn't approve at all. "She's no good for you, Hyukkie." Junsu told Hyukjae, but the other brushed him off. 

"Don't be jealous, Su. Jinni is great," Hyukjae defended.

Three weeks later, he was crying in Junsu's arms, thankful that Junsu didn't say "I told you so."

The first time Junsu dated, it was some sleazebag dancer that had joined SM. "He's no good for you, Su-ah." Hyukjae warned, but Junsu brushed him off.

"Jun-sshi is a great dancer and likes me a lot," Junsu defended. Hyukjae didn't point out that he was a better dancer and liked Junsu a lot too.

Two months later, Junsu ran into Hyukjae's arms and Hyukjae let Junsu cry it all out. "Feel better?" Hyukjae asked when Junsu finally stopped crying. Junsu nodded and Hyukjae couldn't help but lean down and brush a kiss onto Junsu's temple, watching as the other's face blushed red. "Come on, let's go play soccer."

It was the magic word and Junsu all but forgot about the kiss, shooting for the soccer ball he knew was hiding in Hyukjae's closet.

It was after debut and a million heartbreaks that Hyukjae finally confessed.

"I love you, Su-ah."

"I love you too, Hyukkie-ah." Junsu grinned and pulled Yoochun over from where he'd just entered the room. "I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone. Me and Yoochun are dating!"

Hyukjae watched his heart break as Yoochun blushed and Junsu tittered. "That's great Su-ah. He's great for you." Hyukjae didn't mention that he was better.

It was easy for Hyukjae to pretend he was okay. Because he was okay. Okay with Junsu going out with Yoochun. Okay because Junsu was happy. Though it didn't stop him from crying every night for the next week after he got the news.

"Hopeless," Heechul snorted when he found Hyukjae staring at Junsu on the TV, ice cream in hand like a heartbroken pubescent school girl. "Break them up if you love him so much."

"Never." Hyukjae hissed, appalled at the suggestion though not really surprised at the one who had said it. Heechul took what he wanted without thinking about consequences. Hyukjae let everyone have what they wanted despite the consequences. The two of them were complete opposites. "Junsu is happy. That's all that matters."

"What matters is your happiness." Heechul rolled his eyes. "You're still young, but you'll figure it out in the end."

It was only when he was drunk out of his mind and inebriated on unrequited love that he realized exactly what Heechul was talking about. Humans are selfish creatures by nature, though the lesson only became clear as Hyukjae pulled a surprised Junsu out of his apartment and into the chilly night air for a bruising kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
